


Please talk to me about how I think Ph1za gives good hugs

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Hugs, I SAID THIS WAS ABOUT HUGGING, I just realized that “dadza” turned into, I really wanna share these fluffy ideas, LIKE THE HECK? EW?? WHY WERE THEY THERE??, Other, WHY DID DADZA TURN INTO SOMETHING LIKE THAT??!??, i need someone to talk to about this who would know, its just about how I think Ph1za would give very good hugs, mcyter - Freeform, please talk to me about this, they aren’t even bad or weird, two inappropriate emojis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: I’m desperate please. I wanna talk about this,, just talk to me about it please-
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Nothing romantic, it doesn’t even specify who the hugging is happening to
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	Please talk to me about how I think Ph1za gives good hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Please
> 
> (I’m saying please for a 3rd time therefore it’s even more polite)

(STRICTLY PLATONIC AND JUST ABOUT HUGGING)

Okay, so I really think Ph1za would give good hugs and I wanna talk about this!

(feel free to list any mcyt peeps you think would give good hugs in the comments/ add stuff about Ph1l giving good hugs,,)

OKAY, SO PHIL IS THE DAD OF THE SLEEPY BOIS

SO HE GIVES OFF LIKE HEAVY DAD VIBES

I GET THE FEELING HE WOULD GIVE THE BEST HUGS, HED JUST GIVE OFF SUCH A CALMING, AND SAFE VIBE, AND HE’D BE SO PATIENT

He seems like the type of person to not move if his friend fell asleep while hugging him. Even if it was uncomfy for him, he wouldn’t move because he doesn’t want to disturb the probably much needed sleep that they are getting

AND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON IF HE’S HUGGING A CRYING PERSON!

IF SOMEONE WAS TO COME TO PH1L CRYING I GET THE FEELING THE HUGS WOULD DOUBLE IN AMAZINGNESS, IF THAT IS EVEN POSSIBLE

I GET THE FEELING HE’D GIVE LIKE HEAD PATS OR GENTLE BACK SCRATCHES WHILE HUGGING THEM AND DOING HIS BEST TO CALM THEM DOWN.

HE’D BE LIKE SUCH A NICE PERSON TO HUG, LIKE HE WOULDNT SQUEEZE TOO MUCH, BUT ITD BE SO WARM, AND SOFT AND FEEL SAFE

SAFE LIKE HES PROTECTING THE PERSON FROM THE WORLD AND SHIELDING THEM. 

PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS TYPE OF STUFF


End file.
